Apologies
by lauramariadavis
Summary: Set in season 4 of the Clone Wars, the aftermath of Obi-Wan faking his own death.


'We're not as different as you think, you know,' Anakin purrs, bringing his hand up to rest on Obi-Wan's waist. Layers of tunics and robes prevent skin-to-skin contact, but the touch still burns in a way that is very unbecoming.

'Anakin,' he says, his tone full of disapproval. Anakin pays no attention, enjoying how it feels to have Obi-Wan pressed up against the ship wall in their too-small quarters. His cheeks have flushed a delicious shade of red, contrasting with his pale complexion in a way that serves to do nothing but make him more appealing.

'What would you have done in my place?' He asks, suddenly throwing his mechanical fist into the wall. Obi-Wan looks up, meeting his former padawan's gaze. He knew Anakin would be angry with him but he had not expected such an array of reactions. Then again is that his own mistake? Between this and their short time in enslavement during their last mission, Anakin has been through lot. He has always struggled with the pain of his past, and then Obi-Wan just had to go and fake his own death...

'I'm sorry I did not tell you, Anakin. As I said, I thought it was for the best-'

'Yeah, well maybe that's the problem, Obi-Wan. Maybe I'm tired of having people make that decision for me. Do you know-' His voice cracks and he has to turn away for a moment. He feels a momentary flood of guilt, and then Anakin is turning back to him with that same possessive anger, 'Do you know what that did to me?'

'I'm sorry,' he sighs, leaning his head back against the cold of the durasteel wall, silently willing the force to help him get a hold of himself - and his former padawan whilst it's at it.

'Sorry won't cut it. Sorry isn't good enough.'

And then Anakin's lips are on the creamy, freckled expanse of Obi-Wan's neck. Perhaps displaying himself like that was a mistake, but it hardly feels that way as his eyes widen and then flutter shut in delight. A surprised gasp leaves his parted lips. His hands hang uselessly at his side, caught between pushing him back and... What? Pulling him closer?

'I didn't expect this reaction,' Anakin explains, pulling back slightly. Obi-Wan can feel his gaze burning into him, but his head is too clouded for him to meet his eyes again, 'I expected the grief, the pain, the anger... I didn't expect to start missing things I could've had, that I'd never even wanted until you'd gone.'

'Anakin-'

'No,' he growls, then his lips are back - tongue dancing against the pulse at his throat, then he's sucking and nipping, and Obi-Wan feels that burning sensation again but tenfold. He knows what sexual desire feels like, has had many fumbled moments with others in his time, but never has it felt quite like this.

'This is unwise,' he says, cursing himself for how husky his voice sounds. It gives him the strength to bring his hands to Anakin's shoulders and put some distance between them... But the sight of him nearly has him giving up. Flushed cheeks, greedy eyes, red lips as full and inviting as always, 'Anakin, we are Jedi - partners in battle, Master and former Padawan. This is inappropriate.'

'Faking your own death is inappropriate,' he argues, some of that anger returning. 'Letting me think I'd never see you again-'

'ALRIGHT, ANAKIN!' Obi-Wan bellows so suddenly that Anakin's actually taken aback, 'I said I'm sorry! I regret that is not enough for you, I assure you that I will work towards making it up to you and I hope I can regain your trust, but you cannot keep going on about it!'

Anakin bows his head, momentarily silenced. He has never seen Obi-Wan snap like that. A sense of relief floods through the Jedi Master, and yet the burst of anger hasn't done anything to subside the lust Anakin's kisses ignited. If anything the anger just makes it worse, and so the two emotions begin feeding on one another. 'Kriff, I have to - have to go.'

'No,' Anakin says for what feels like the hundredth time. His eyes fall to the red welt on the side of Obi-Wan's neck and he finds his lust returning in what feels like a tidal wave. Suddenly he has his former Master by the waist again, and Obi-Wan instinctually brings his hands to Anakin's shoulders. This time it's the lips. For a moment it's botched and messy, but then Anakin takes Obi-Wan's lower lip inbetween his teeth and it becomes smooth and rhythmic, teasing tongues and smothered groans inbetween whispered, broken-off apologies from both men. Obi-Wan for his deceit, Anakin for giving him such a hard time for so many weeks.

'I love you,' Anakin pants. They've stopped kissing, Obi-Wan is back against the wall and Anakin's hands rest on either side of him. His lips are by his ear, breath hot against his skin. And he's gone and said it, 'you'll hate me for saying it. I know you, I know the exact lecture you'll give me, and I'm telling you I love you. And it's your own kriffing fault I'm telling you this because you went and died on me, damnit-'

Obi-Wan turns the tables, suddenly it's Anakin against the wall and his Master is fighting with the belts of his tunics. He watches intensely, but Obi-Wan is giving nothing away. He doesn't stop until he is dropping the garments to the floor, then calloused hands are on his waist and wet lips are at his collar. The Jedi knight gasps, eyes wide as his former Master explores his tanned skin - his kisses are soft and slow, and the tickling scratch of his beard soon has him writhing under Obi-Wan's combined ministrations. He unlaces the younger man's leggings, not even bothering to remove them as he pushes his hand inside.

Anakin is shocked by just how loud he cries out. Obi-Wan stifles it, capturing his lips and entwining their tongues. His pace is slow and somewhat uncomfortable with no lubricant, but Anakin couldn't give a bantha's ass as he tugs at the ties of Obi-Wan's own leggings. Once they're loose enough he takes him in hand too, causing their kiss to falter as he chokes out a few huttese expletives he has picked up from his former padawan over the years. Obi-Wan weaves his fingers into Anakin's waves with his free hand, and Anakin clutched his shoulder so tightly he's sure it will bruise.

Their kisses are messy, all tongue and teeth and needy moans as they work on each other. It's not long before Anakin's vision is faltering with the height of his pleasure. He can feel Obi-Wan's desire through the force; they are feeding off each other. Paces quicken, Anakin's stomach tightens and he's snapping his hips forward in time with Obi-Wan's hand. He tears his lips away from the kiss and brings them to his ear.

'Yes, Master... Please... You feel so good.'

Obi-Wan groans at Anakin's words and tightens his grip, and then Anakin's coming so fast he barely has time to prepare - he cries out, biting down on his partner's shoulder in a half-hearted attempt to quieten himself. Obi-Wan seems to like that - he drags Anakin back up into a kiss as he finally falls over the edge, thrusting a couple more times before falling limp against him. They slide down to the ground, just holding each other as they fight to reclaim their senses. Finally, when they can breathe again, Obi-Wan turns his head to look Anakin in the eyes.

'I love you, too.'


End file.
